orcslarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
=Magic Abilities= There are certain character classes with the ability to use Magic in the form of casting Spells. Spells consist of energy, therefore, spell casters posses a certain amount of Spell Energy. This is referred to as a caster’s Spell Energy Level. As casters advance in rank, they also advance in Spell Energy Levels. For example a 1st Rank Mage has 3 Energy Levels, a 2nd Rank Mage has 6 Energy Levels, etc. Each spell, regardless of Rank, expends 1 Energy Level unless specifically stated in the description of the spell. As the caster advances in rank they also gain the ability to reduce the amount of words needed to cast their spells. This ability begins with a 10% reduction in length for 1st level spells at 6th Rank of experience, and progresses as described in the Spell Energy and Reduction Chart. In order for a caster to use their ability to cast spells they need several things. First and foremost they must write their spells to a required length as specified in the spells description. The spells must be written in either a book or on scrolls. These books and scrolls must have a medieval or period flavor to them that will be judged appropriate by the Spell Marshal. The spell must then be read aloud so that others nearby can hear the casting and make out the caster’s words. The caster may not walk, move excessively, talk to others, fight, or be hit in combat while casting a spell. If this happens then the spell must be recast and the Spell Energy is lost. When casting, the caster may never have a mortal wound and must have at least one arm that is not lightly wounded. After casting the spell a caster may hold the Spell Energy until ready for use and may take a maximum of 5 steps before invoking the spell. A spell is invoked by speaking the invocation line of the spell. If the caster speaks to another player, moves more than 5 steps, or is hit by a weapon then the Spell Energy is released upon the caster. The effects of this are determined by the spell description. Spell books and personal use scrolls may not be loaned to or taken by another player. The only spells that may be pre-cast before a battle by any caster are the spells that have no time limit or special considerations such as Spell Balls. Spell Balls are the physical manifestation of some spells. Spell Balls must be between 5” and 9” in diameter, made of soft cell foam or pillow stuffing covered in appropriately colored fabric (see spell description). Spell Balls are head, neck and groin legal. A Spell Ball cannot be caught or blocked, except those that do not penetrate shields (see spell description). The Spell Marshal or Vice President must approve Spell Ball construction. Spells that require meditation, as specified in the description under length, need not be written in a spell book. Any spell that is considered a protection spell must have the material component worn as a cloak. If it is not worn in this manner then the spell is not considered in effect. In addition, only one protection spell may be active on any target at any one time. Protection type spells are defined as any spell with the word “protection” in the name and that requires a cloak for a material component. Spell Lists by Class Druid Ranks and Spellcasting Please note that this section is not taken from the rulebook; any advice or tips here should be taken as just that -- advice -- and not official rules of the game of O.R.C.S. Some spells can have different targets or effectiveness depending on the rank of the caster. Protection spells can only target the caster at one rank, for example, but eventually can protect other people or even other things. This chart denotes rank-affected spells. Other Notes Please note that this section is not taken from the rulebook; any advice or tips here should be taken as advice, and not official rules of the game of O.R.C.S. The effects of spell reduction are cumulative. For example, a rank 7 spellcaster reduces her rank 2 spells by 10%, but rank 1 spells by 20% in length. When a spellcaster reaches rank 20, all of her spells are reduced by 50% in length. Some casters do not rewrite their entire spellbook in this case, but merely denote the new stopping place in their book with a carot or other symbol. If you're trying to remember your energy levels on the field, and don't have the chart, it's good to remember you get 'three for three' then 'two for ten;' 3 energy for the first three ranks, then two more per rank after that. After rank 15, you only gain one energy level for every -two- ranks until rank 21. Spellbooks themselves should have a period-appropriate feel to them; moleskin notepads or leather-bound journals are good in this case. But many spellcasters print out their pages and tape or glue the pages into the journal as opposed to writing them out by hand. Others prefer the look and feel of hand-written spellbooks, which certainly fit the style more. The words used for spells have to make some sort of sense; gibberish or constantly using short, easy-to-say words isn't going to fly, and chanting-like repetition is frowned upon. Some spellcasters use song lyrics -- the chorus may repeat, but with verses in between. Others chronicle the character's attempts at learning the spell itself, others write them as prayers to the character's or country's deities. Your spellbook is your own, and a great way to personalize your character and be unique!